MovieStarPlanet Wiki:Policies/Photos
The photos feature is an important part of the wiki. These are the policies that you should follow when using this feature. Any photos breaking these policies are subject to deletion without warning. Additionally, you may receive a warning or block if you are continuously breaking these policies. Basics Naming All photos should be named in a reasonable and organized manner. Photos for specific articles should normally start with the title of that article or the base article, however there are some exceptions to this. For example, if you're uploading a photo for the page about artbooks, it should be named "Artbooks-TitleHere.png". However, if you're uploading a photo of merchandise for a character article, then it should be named "Merchandise-TitleHere.png". The "title" used should explain what the photo is, but still be short. It should also have no spaces. For articles about moviestars there is this list of predetermined titles. Usage All uploaded photos are expected to be used somewhere within the wiki. Chats, Messages, Comments, etc. At this moment in time, these things should never be uploaded to the wiki unless by a trusted user with good reason. Due to problems with lying/faking and various other things, we simply cannot allow them. If all usernames and other identifiable information is removed and there is no speak of the usernames or identifiable information with the photo, then you may upload these photos. Additionally, if you have a live referenceNothing from MSP can ever be considered to have a "live reference". This is exclusive to things like blog or twitter posts which have permalinks for your screenshot then you may upload it so long as that reference is linked to in the file description and remains live. Abide By Our Other Policies All other wiki policies apply to photos. If you attempt to undermine our rules by using photos to break policies, then you're likely to end up in more trouble. The only exception to this policy is when the image is uploaded for legitimate informative purposes and is only to be used on the articleMeaning no using these images on your userpage, your blog posts, or anywhere else for any reason..(Ex: Old MovieStarPlanet animations that break our policies.) Personal Photos "Personal photos" are photos that you intend to use on the wiki some place other than an article. Images you upload for your userpage, blog posts, comments, and so on are all considered personal photos. If you do not wish to follow this section of policies, you may upload your photos somewhere off site and embed them on our wiki.This means you do not have to follow the policies for personal photos (the amounts you upload, the maintenance, and naming). All other policies still need to be followed. Naming All personal photos should be named using the following syntax: (User-WikiUsername)-WhateverYouWant.ext More or less, this means you need to add "(User-WikiUsername)-" at the title of all your photos. Reminder:''Your wiki username is case sensitive, so this title needs to be case sensitive too. '''Maintenance' You're expected to handle the maintenance of the personal photos you upload. When you're done using a photo, need a title change, or anything else that could relate, post on the staff noticeboard. Be Reasonable You're welcome to post photos as needed, but please be reasonable with the amounts you upload. Clarifications